huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Sanders
Gabriel Sanders is a minor character of the Hunters Novels. He is the brother of Liv Morgan and works for the ECCO since 2008. Biography Gabriel Sanders was born to Jeremy and Eleanor Sanders in 1976. His sister Olivia is four years younger. There is not much information about Gabriel's childhood or teenage years. He seems to have had a quite normal, peaceful childhood growing up in White Falls. In 1994, after his graduation from High School, Gabriel joined the US Army. In 2000, Gabriel was in a restaurant with his sister and his parents. On the way home, the family got attacked by a group of vampires led by Santiago Rigato. Gabriel's parents got killed and he got kidnapped. Liv was hiding in a doorway which is why she survived. Santiago transformed Gabriel into a vampire and he spent six years with Santiago's pack, not being able to find a way out. In 2006, he was rescued by, among others, his sister. He killed Santiago and gained back his humanity. In 2012, Gabriel's son Grey Keaton was born to him and his girlfriend Joline Keaton. Physical Appearance Gabriel is tall, well-toned and looks quite good. He has wavy black hair that is about chin-long. His eyes are green in his human shape and red when he was a vampire. Gabriel is known to have a charming smile and look a bit like Liv. Career History Gabriel was a soldier in the US Army when he was younger. In 2008, he started his training to be an ECCO agent. It was reduced to the duration of three years instead of five as Gabriel already had military education and supernatural experiences. His mentor was Colin Rider and he graduated in 2010. Jobs and Work Behaviour Gabriel is a logical, rational thinker and has a good knowledge of the human nature. He mostly helps with his ideas, creation of plans and structuring missions. Gabriel is cool-headed and chill even when it comes to big stress and problems. He can keep the people around him also relaxed and calm them down. Most of the time, Gabriel knows who to trust and who not to trust. Gabriel's weapon of choice is his body and his high martial arts skills but he can also use shotguns. He is a patient, careful worker and thinks very quickly. With his colleagues, he is always polite and friendly. He listens to his superiors and rarely breaks rules. Operations * Search for Vincent Beckett (vol.4) * Search for Jarak (vol.6) * Tracking down Skye Heller and Alice (vol.7) * Search for Nick (vol.8) * Arresting Nick (vol.8) Kills * Santiago Rigato (vol.1) * Alice (vol.7) Personality Gabriel has a vivid, curious personality. Most of the time, he is quite calm and nonchalant. He is flexible, intelligent and a refined mind, but can also be a bit absent-minded and chaotic. He is not good at keeping things in order and regularly loses things. Gabriel is relaxed and cool-headed and, even if he is chaotic, good at making plans. Gabriel is pacific and peace-loving. He always tries to solve conflicts and is helpful and polite to his friends and colleagues. Gabriel is also known to be reliable and responsible. In relationships, Gabriel is loyal, loving and also a bit submissive. He has a big heart and a sensitive nature. His friendships and familiar bonds are deep and intense and he would never betray or leave someone. Supernatural Powers From 2000 to 2006, Gabriel was a vampire and had the normal vampire powers like supernatural strength and speed, seeing at night, immortality or better senses. Gabriel is also the current Gemini of the White Falls Zodiac. He is a non-native zodiac holder and gained the zodiac power by killing Santiago Rigato, the former Gemini. Gabriel is part of the Zodiac that gets built in Volume 4. If the other members of his Zodiac, especially his trine, are around, he can feel their feelings and minds, gets visions and spiritual dreams and has access to their minds, emotions and memories. He is clairvoyant and, with his zodiac around, of supernatural strength. Relationships Olivia Morgan Liv is Gabriel's sister who is technically four years younger than him. He was a vampire from 2000 to 2006 and didn't age which is why he now looks younger than her and they mostly pretend Liv to be the older sibling. Gabriel's relationship to Liv is very intense and deep. He would kill and die for her and she never lost her hope for him while he was kidnapped, even if a lot of people told her that he would never come back to her. Gabriel was her motivation to work for ECCO. When he came back at the end of the first book, Liv was extremely happy and cried out of joy. The siblings tell each other everything about their lives since they were little kids. As children they did everything together and barely had conflicts. In 2007, she motivates him to start a career as an agent for ECCO and supports him with this idea. Joline Keaton Joline is Gabriel's wife and the mother of his son, Grey. In Volume 2, Gabriel falls in love with Joline but he has only little contact to her. She is also not really interested in him but wants to spend more time with her brother Liam. When she comes back to the ECCO in Volume 3, he instantly starts to flirt with her even if she still shows very little interest. He then asks her, motivated by Liv, for a date and she finally says Yes. In the end of Volume 3, Gabriel and Joline start a relationship. He is the first one to find out that Joline is a werewolf and can help her with her self-control in full moon nights and situations of stress and anger. Gabriel is Joline's anchor. They grow a loving, caring relationship trusting and protecting each other. In Volume 6, Gabriel finds out Joline is pregnant and they move in with each other. Still, they don't marry. In Volume 7, Joline gives birth to their son Grey Charles who is named after the werewolf James Grey and Joline's father Charles. Grey Keaton Grey is Gabriel's son who was born in 2012. They have a very intense bond, Gabriel is extremely proud of his son and has strong parental feelings towards him. He would protect Grey from everything and give his life for his child. Gabriel always enjoys thinking about the future with his son and dreams about cheering for him at football games or teaching him how to ride a bike. Santiago Rigato Santiago kidnapped Gabriel and transformed him into a vampire in 2000. He loves to demonstrate his power over Gabriel and abuses him. He also tries to start a sexual relationship but gets dismissed by Gabriel. Santiago likes to hurt and torture him. In 2006, Gabriel kills Santiago to avenge what happened to his family and himself. White Falls Zodiac As a part of the White Falls Zodiac, Gabriel has a deep bond with the other Zodiac Holders. It feels like being a pack's member. He feels protected and safe when they are present and tries to help and support them in every way even if there are conflicts. It also makes him stronger and helps him believe in himself. The other members of Gabriel's trine are, in the moment, Joshua Fields and Vincent Beckett. Trivia * Gabriel was a football player in High School. * He was planned to be the protagonist of a spin-off that was never written. Category:Minor Characters Category:Alive Category:ECCO Members Category:Agents Category:Hunters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Zodiac Holders Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Santiago's Pack Category:Sanders Family Category:Keaton Family Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Volume 6 Characters Category:Volume 7 Characters Category:Volume 8 Characters Category:Volume 9 Characters Category:Male Category:White Falls Zodiac